Forget Me Not
by Craziest Laziest Angel OnEarth
Summary: Ketika semua kenangan Draco Malfoy yang lain memudar, hanya ada satu nama yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Sekuel 'Stupid Mistake' DraMione.CHAP 4  FINALLY  UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1 The Memory Remains

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling, tapi Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger punya aku (Hhee.. Just kidding, Mrs. Rowling… Please don't sue me)**

**A/N Sekuel 'Stupid Mistake!' Setting di Tahun Keenam**

* * *

_**FORGET ME NOT**_

Chapter 1 The Memory Remains

"_I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

_Maya Angelou (American Poet, b.1928)_

Draco mengucek matanya yang lelah, merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang kebas. Sudah 4 jam dia menyortir dan mendata buku-buku di pojok perpustakaan, seraya mendengarkan gerutuan Madam Pince tentang anak-anak yang tak pandai merawat buku-buku berharga-tak-ternilai-Hogwarts.

'Kalau bukan gara-gara kejadian di depan kelas Transfigurasi tadi pagi, mungkin aku tidak akan kena detensi menyebalkan ini.'

Draco menguap, berjalan menghampiri meja Madam Pince.

"Saya sudah selesai, Madam." kata Draco bosan.

"Besok jam 3 sore, sortir buku-buku di rak ke duapuluh enam." jawab Madam Pince kaku, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tebal yang sedang ia baca.

Pemuda berdarah murni itu memutar bola matanya. "Tentu, Madam." dengusnya jengkel, berbalik untuk kembali ke asrama. Ini sudah lewat jam makan malam, dan rasanya ia sudah sangat ingin beristirahat dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Ketika Draco baru menuruni anak tangga kedua, dia melihat Hermione Granger menaiki tangga sambil membawa perkamen dan buku-buku. Tampaknya Nona-Tahu-Segala itu akan belajar di perpustakaan.

Draco memblokir jalannya, bersandar pada pegangan tangga dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Well, tampaknya Potty dan Weasel tidak tertarik belajar di perpustakaan, Missy Granger. Sendirian kau, huh?"

"Apa masalahmu, Malfoy? Urusi saja detensimu!" Hermione berkata ketus, tidak ada waktu mengurusi anak Slytherin sombong ini.

"Aww, kau galak sekali." Draco menyeringai jahat. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Granger. Kau sudah menertawakanku tadi pagi. Beraninya kau golongan rendah-"

Hermione tertawa hambar. "Kau yang mempermalukan diri sendiri. Bukan salahku kalau kau bangun dengan piama dan tulisan konyol di dahimu. Sekarang minggir!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?"

Mata anak Gryffindor didepannya menyipit, lalu ia tersenyum sinis. "Kuubah kau jadi musang putih!"

"Kau tidak bisa! Itu Transfigurasi tingkat tinggi!" Wajah Draco memucat, teringat pengalaman buruknya bersama Moody palsu. Bukan pengalaman menyenangkan ketika tubuhmu tiba-tiba berubah jadi makhluk kecil berbulu yang bau.

"Oh, kau begitu yakin kalau aku tak bisa?" Hermione menyeringai berbahaya. "Malfoy the Ferret?" Gadis itu menambahkan.

"Kau-" Draco terpaku, tidak meragukan kecerdasan dan penguasaan mantra-mantra Hermione Granger.

"Daah, Ferret." Hermione berjalan ceria melewati Draco, sedikit mendorong lelaki itu dengan bukunya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Darah Lumpur!" Draco menarik lengan jubah Hermione, tapi dengan cepat Hermione menepisnya, Draco kehilangan keseimbangan.

Hal yang pertama Hermione lihat saat berbalik untuk menghadapi musuhnya adalah ekspresi kekagetan Draco yang limbung ke belakang. Tubuh Seeker Slytherin itu menghantam satu per satu anak tangga, hingga terjatuh di anak tangga terakhir beberapa meter di bawah Hermione.

"Malfoy!" jerit Hermione ngeri, seringai puasnya berubah jadi ketakutan saat melihat tubuh Draco Malfoy terhempas ke bawah. Perkamen dan bukunya dia jatuhkan saat terburu-buru menuruni tangga.

Gadis kelahiran muggle itu perlahan membalik tubuh Draco yang tak bergerak, dengan lembut merapikan rambut pirang Draco yang menutupi dahi pemuda itu. Hermione menahan nafas, melihat ada luka berdarah di pelipis kanannya.

"Hey, bangun, Malfoy." Hermione menepuk pipi Draco (Ok, menampar 'pelan' lebih tepatnya), tapi pemuda itu tidak membuka mata.

Hermione sempat berpikir kalau Draco Malfoy hanya pura-pura pingsan dan akan berteriak 'Boo! Kau tertipu, Granger!'

Mungkin Draco hanya menjahilinya, membalas kejadian tadi pagi. Dia akan tertawa melihat wajah Hermione yang cemas.

Tapi ternyata Draco tetap tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh, Tuhan. Maafkan aku, Malfoy."

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

"Dia hanya luka ringan, Granger… Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Sebaiknya kau berhenti mencemaskannya dan kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. "

"Tapi Madam Pomfrey, dia sudah berjam-jam tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana kalau dia-" Hermione tidak mampu melanjutkan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Itu karena pengaruh ramuan penenang, dia hanya tertidur." Madam Pomfrey tersenyum menenangkan. Gadis ini sudah mengalami malam yang panjang. Dia sudah menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpa Draco Malfoy pada para Kepala Asrama, meminta maaf sambil menangis dan menolak meninggalkan kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Draco meski telah dibujuk oleh dua sahabat baiknya, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley.

"Saya tetap di sini sampai dia bangun, Madam. _Please_…" Hermione menatap mata lelah Madam Pomfrey dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah." kata perawat itu menyerah. Biasanya dia ketat dengan aturan jam besuk, tapi dia tak tega melihat gadis itu menangis dan merasa bersalah terus menerus jika permintaannya ini tak dipenuhi.

Madam Pomfrey memberikan selimut pada Hermione yang berterima kasih, lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Hermione bertekad akan terus berjaga semalaman sampai Draco siuman, menjadi orang pertama yang pemuda itu lihat saat membuka mata. Dia harus menjelaskan bahwa kejadian tadi tidak disengaja, dan segera meminta maaf.

Mudah-mudahan Draco memaafkannya.

Draco harus memaafkannya.

'Yeah, andai bisa semudah itu.' Hermione menguap, memeluk selimutnya.

Kelelahan akhirnya membuat dia menyerah dengan rasa kantuk dan tertidur di kursi yang sudah beberapa jam ini dia duduki.

Gadis berambut coklat itu terbangun saat mendengar suara rintihan di sebelahnya. Hermione buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri Draco yang tampak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berbalut perban.

Madam Pomfrey yang juga terbangun segera membantu Draco untuk duduk bersandar pada bantal, dan memberikan gelas dengan ramuan berwarna coklat. Draco meminumnya sambil berjengit, tapi dia tampak lebih tenang setelah menghabiskan ramuannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Madam Pomfrey bertanya sabar.

Draco mengangguk, memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. "Um...Dimana ini?" katanya bingung.

"Rumah sakit Hogwarts, tadi kau jatuh dari tangga dan kepalamu terbentur. Kau ingat?"

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Saya tidak ingat, _Mam_." kata Draco tampak malu.

Madam Pomfrey terlihat cemas.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya... Dan-eh.. Se-sejujurnya sa-saya juga tidak ingat siapa Anda." Draco memandang Madam Pomfrey seolah-olah dia takut telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Apa? Kau tidak ingat siapa aku, Malfoy?"

"Ya, maaf. Entah kenapa saya bisa melupakannya dan... Er... Tadi Anda memanggil saya Malfoy? Apa itu nama saya, _Mam_?"

"Ya, namamu Draco Malfoy, dan kau cukup memanggilku Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey menarik nafas panjang, memijat-mijat bahunya sendiri dengan letih. Tampaknya Draco Malfoy mengalami amnesia akibat benturan di kepalanya, padahal sebelumnya perawat itu yakin tidak ada luka kepala yang terlampau serius.

Hermione dan Madam Pomfrey bertukar pandang cemas.

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Madam Pomfrey menunjuk ke arah Hermione yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Draco. "Apa kau juga melupakannya? Kau tidak ingat siapa namanya?"

Hermione jadi salah tingkah. Bingung akan berkata apa pada Draco yang bahkan lupa pada namanya sendiri.

'Hai, Malfoy. Aku Hermione Granger, musuhmu sejak kelas satu. Karena aku penyebab dirimu terkena amnesia, kau boleh memanggilku Darah Lumpur sesukamu.'

Ugh, membayangkannya saja membuat Hermione bergidik.

Draco melihat Hermione yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, lalu memandang Madam Pomfrey seolah-olah perawat itulah yang kehilangan ingatan.

"Anda bercanda, _Mam_, um... Maksud saya Madam Pomfrey? Bagaimana mungkin saya melupakan dia." Draco kembali menoleh ke arah Hermione, dan rasanya jantung gadis bermata coklat itu terhenti saat mata abu-abu Draco memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda, tidak dengan kebencian maupun tatapan licik seperti biasa, tapi dengan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak ada di sana, tak mungkin ada di sana...

Sesuatu yang murni dan indah...

Cinta...?

Apakah mungkin...?

"Dia Hermione Jean Granger," Draco tersenyum hangat, tidak menyeringai culas seperti yang selama ini ia tunjukkan ketika bertemu Hermione. Senyumnya membuat lutut Hermione melemah, baru menyadari bahwa sebetulnya pemuda itu sangat tampan. Tatapan Draco begitu lembut, seolah dia sedang melihat pemandangan tercantik di depan matanya.

"pacar saya."

.

.

-:-:-:-

* * *

**A/N So readers..? Fin atau To be continue? **

**Ripiu.. Ripiu.. Hhee^-^v (Mohon kritik-saran yang membangun yah.. Mudah-mudahan kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. No flame please, I have a very sensitive heart.. Don't Like Don't Read.. Thx^-^ v)**

******Untuk Resha... Trims atas saran2nya^.^**

**Untuk Amutia Putri Amaranth, puputkawaii, Nadia-Veela, nadeshiko ama, liana granger, Cacolate, highschool-me, alecalista, Findelina Mayang Granger, ruki ruu mikan head, Just Reader, uchihyuu nagisa****, dan DracoDramione79**… Trims yah atas ripiunya di 'Stupid Mistake!'


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful Disaster

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**A/N: Setting Tahun Keenam. Ada sedikit flashback di bagian tengah, mudah2an ga membingungkan^^**

* * *

Chapter 2 Beautiful Disaster

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_Kelly Clarkson, Beautiful Disaster_

"Mioooneee…" senandung seseorang di belakang Hermione. Gadis itu tidak melambatkan langkah, berjalan cepat-cepat di koridor.

Sosok itu masih mengejarnya, masih memanggil namanya dengan mesra. Hermione bisa mendengar suara langkah pemanggilnya yang bergaung di koridor.

Ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan? Marah karena terus diikuti? Bingung? Jengkel? Sedih? Senang?

"Mioooneee." Hermione berhenti, menarik nafas panjang, memaksakan tersenyum, kemudian berbalik menghadap Draco Malfoy yang berlari terengah-engah menyusulnya.

'Ini menyebalkan! St. Mungo berhasil mengatasi darah beku di otaknya, tapi ingatan Malfoy belum juga pulih. Sampai kapan dia mengikuti aku seperti anak hilang?'

"Mione, kau berjalan cepat sekali." Draco berdiri di depan Hermione, tersenyum secerah mentari pagi. Wajah pemuda itu memerah karena habis berlari.

"Yeah, aku lapar," jawab Hermione sekenanya, "mungkin sarapan sudah dimulai di Aula Besar."

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana. Aku tidak mau konsentrasi belajarmu terganggu karena terlambat sarapan," Draco menatap gadis di depannya dengan penuh perhatian, "aku tidak mau kau sakit, Mione."

Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya, jengkel karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo Malfoy."

Gadis itu melangkah, tapi Draco tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Uh…"

"Malfoy?"

Draco memilin-milin ujung jubahnya dengan gugup, persis anak kecil yang akan minta dibelikan mainan.

Hermione berusaha menjaga emosi, menggumamkan 'dia-amnesia-dia-amnesia-harus-sabar-harus-sabar' dalam hati.

"Mione, kenapa kau terus memanggilku Malfoy?" Draco menunduk, ekspresinya campuran sedih dan malu-malu, "Uh, aku lebih suka kalau kau memanggilku Draco, atau…"

"Atau?" Hermione menaikkan alis, berharap Draco tidak meminta untuk dipanggil Dra Dra atau Co Co, seperti Lavender pada Ron.

"Um…" Rona kemerahan mulai merambati pipi pucat Draco.

"_Well_?"

"Um… Ferret?"

Hermione membelalak tak percaya, "Kau menyuruhku memanggilmu Ferret?"

"Ya, bukankah dulu kau sering memanggilku begitu? Samar-samar aku ingat saat kau memanggilku Ferret. Itu nama kesayanganmu untukku, Mione." Draco berkata sabar, mengingatkan Hermione seolah gadis itulah yang amnesia.

'Oh, ingatan Draco benar-benar kacau. Terima kasih pada St. Mungo yang tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan TERPENTING.'

"Baiklah, Draco," Hermione menyerah, lebih memilih memanggil Draco ketimbang Ferret.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju Aula Besar, Draco terus mengoceh tentang betapa takjubnya dia dengan Hogwarts dan dunia sihir. Pemuda itu bercerita seolah-olah dia anak kelas satu yang baru mengetahui bahwa dia penyihir. Sesekali Draco menyapa murid-murid lain yang mereka lewati dengan ramah, sok kenal dan ceria. Jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang semula, Draco Malfoy Non Amnesia yang angkuh dan tak punya toleransi.

Dia berbeda. Dan Hermione serba salah menghadapi perubahannya.

Seseorang yang dulu membencinya, berbalik menyayanginya. Pemuda itu begitu perhatian, begitu lembut. Senyumnya menentramkan dan binar matanya penuh semangat.

Mau tak mau, Hermione terkesan dengan perubahan Draco. Dia sebal karena Draco yang sekarang membuatnya jadi bahan perbincangan, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa senang karena tak perlu lagi bertengkar dengan pemuda itu.

Hal ini hanya sementara, Draco mungkin akan kembali ke sifatnya yang semula, Pangeran Slytherin sombong yang membenci Darah Lumpur.

Bagaimana jika saat itu tiba dan Hermione sudah terlanjur menyukainya? Atau lebih parah, mencintainya...?

'Menyukai Malfoy? Mencintainya? Ugh, yang benar saja! Itu tidak mungkin!'

Dia harus memeriksakan diri ke St. Mungo jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Meski sudah berusaha 'menjauh' dan tidak bersikap terlalu ramah pada Draco, Hermione tidak terlalu yakin bisa terus 'dingin' padanya. Draco yang baru terlalu... Manis.

"…Howarts punya Hutan Terlarang. Mereka bilang itu tempat yang sangat menyeramkan!" kata Draco, membuyarkan lamunan.

"Yeah, Centaurus dan laba-laba raksasa hidup di sana."

"Wow, benarkah? Keren!" Draco berteriak girang, kemudian beralih membicarakan topik yang lain, seperti kandang burung hantu, pondok Hagrid, Danau Hitam, dan olahraga sihir.

"…mereka juga bercerita tentang olahraga sihir Qu-Quimish."

"Quidditch." Hermione mengoreksi, menahan geli.

"Quidish?"

"Quidditch."

"Yeah, Quidditch! Permainan itu kedengarannya seru! Andai aku bisa main, Mione." Seeker Slytherin itu berkata riang. "Hari ini aku harus belajar naik sapu terbang! Wah, pasti menye- Hey kembar!"

Parvati Patil dan Padma Patil menoleh, membalas sapaan Draco.

"Hey, Draco!" kata mereka berbarengan, melihat pasangan di depan mereka dengan penuh minat. Parvati lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada Padma dan mulai berbisik-bisik, mengerling pada Draco dan Hermione.

Hermione muak jadi perbincangan satu sekolah seperti saat ini. Kemana ia melangkah, Draco selalu mengikutinya seperti _bodyguard_, memancing orang-orang untuk bergosip. Dia lelah sekali, tapi Draco tampaknya santai-santai saja, tidak mempedulikan ocehan di sekitarnya.

Muka Hermione memerah, dia menggandeng lengan Draco dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kembar bersaudara yang masih asyik mengobrol.

"Wow, kau benar-benar lapar ya, Mione." Draco nyengir kuda, mengimbangi langkah cepat 'pacarnya' yang seperti dikejar penagih hutang.

"Oi, Drakie..!"

'Merlin... apa lagi?'

Hermione dan Draco berbalik, bertemu dengan wajah gusar Pansy Parkinson.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dengan Granger, Drakie?" Suara Pansy melengking menyebalkan dan dibuat-buat."Kau tidak seharusnya berjalan dengan Darah Lumpur!" Pansy mencibir ke arah Hermione yang menatapnya dengan sinis, menimbang dalam hati kutukan paling jahat apa yang bisa ia luncurkan saat ini.

Draco Malfoy menarik nafas berat, dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Hermione yang masih memegang lengannya.

Pewaris tunggal Malfoy Manor itu berdiri di depan Pansy, menjulang melebihi tinggi gadis itu. Raut wajahnya yang ceria saat bersama Hermione berubah total, menjadi penuh kemarahan.

Selama semenit Hermione bersumpah melihat Draco Malfoy yang lama telah kembali! Mata dingin dan seringai licik itu persis sama dengan yang sering ia lihat selama ini.

Sepaket ekspresi dan _gesture_ yang sering ia lihat saat Draco menghinanya.

"Bukan urusanmu aku berjalan dengan siapa, Patricia!"

Hermione mengulum bibirnya menahan tawa, sementara Pansy justru membuka mulutnya untuk protes karena Draco salah menyebutkan namanya.

"Drakie-" cicit Pansy ketakutan.

"Lagipula dia itu pacarku, dan namanya Hermione Jean Granger, bukan Darah Lumpur!" sembur Draco berapi-api. "Kau sebaiknya belajar menjaga mulutmu, Pesky!"

"Drakie aku-"

"Jangan memanggilku Drakie, kau-"

"Stop, Draco," Hermione menenangkan, berusaha keras tidak tersenyum atau tertawa melihat wajah Pansy yang berubah drastis jadi pucat pasi, shock karena teriakan Draco yang memanggilnya Patricia dan Pesky!

"Tampaknya Patricia sudah paham. Lebih baik kita segera ke Aula, aku lapar sekali, Draco... Pleaseeee." Hermione berkata manja dan memasang ekspresi semanis mungkin, tidak mempedulikan Pansy-Patricia-Pesky yang melotot.

"Ok, Mione." jawab Draco patuh, tersenyum hangat pada gadis pujaannya.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi Pansy yang terpaku di depan pintu Aula Besar.

"Nama cewek tadi Patricia atau Pesky, Mione?" bisik Draco di telinga Hermione. Gadis itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya, pelan-pelan mulai menyukai Draco.

_Pelan-pelan, mungkin cinta itu mulai tumbuh..._

"NAMAKU PANSY, DRAKIEEE!" teriak Pansy Parkinson setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Hermione tidak melihat ke arah asal suara, tapi dia bisa menebak bahwa ada asap kemarahan mengepul yang keluar dari kepala anak Slytherin penggemar berat Draco itu.

"Dia gila," bisik Draco lagi, "untung aku bukan pacarnya."

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Tawa Hermione karena tingkah Draco mempermalukan Pansy segera menguap dan berubah jadi kecemasan saat mereka bersama-sama memasuki Aula Besar yang telah dipenuhi murid-murid.

Denting garpu yang beradu dengan piring berhenti.

Gumaman seru tiba-tiba tergantikan hening yang lebih menusuk ketimbang heningnya Hutan Terlarang di malam hari.

Wajah-wajah menghadap ke satu arah yang sama, dengan ekspresi kekagetan yang serupa.

Seolah ada yang memperlambat waktu ( atau menghentikannya secara kejam), tidak ada gerakan sama sekali selama tiga detik.

"Oh, tidak." Hati Hermione mencelos. Kenapa hal ini terulang lagi? Hal yang sama seperti yang dialaminya dua tahun lalu, saat artikel keji Rita Skeeter membuat semua orang menganggapnya wanita yang hanya mempermainkan hati lelaki. Hermione sudah mendengar gosip tentang dirinya selama beberapa hari ini. Orang-orang menuduhnya telah sengaja mendorong Draco, dan meminumkan ramuan cinta pada lelaki itu hingga yang Draco ingat hanya dirinya.

Hermione ingin berjalan dengan tegar dihadapan semua orang. Ingin melangkah dengan berani seperti seorang Gryffindor sejati, tapi semua yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya lemah.

Lelah.

Rasa bersalahnya karena jadi penyebab Draco terjatuh, kekesalannya karena selalu diikuti pemuda itu, dan tuduhan orang-orang, membuatnya ingin pergi ke tempat sepi untuk sementara, menenangkan pikirannya untuk sejenak saja.

Hermione memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu, balik kanan dan sudah dalam posisi 100% siap berlari ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mau kemana, Mione?" Draco berkata lembut, hangat tangannya sangat berkebalikan dengan tangan Hermione yang sedingin es. "Kupikir kau lapar."

"Su-sudah tidak lagi." Hermione menelan ludah, memandang ngeri ke ratusan pasang mata yang masih memperhatikannya, lalu beralih ke mata abu-abu Draco yang teduh menenangkan.

Draco menyadari alasan kegugupan gadis di depannya, tersenyum dan berbisik pelan, "Jangan takut pada mereka, aku bersamamu." Aku akan menjagamu.

'Justru karena kau bersamaku!' teriak Hermione dalam hati, frustasi.

"Percaya padaku, Mione?" Draco mempererat genggamannya.

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab, ia biarkan dirinya menyelam ke sepasang mata yang menjanjikan perlindungan padanya. Gadis itu menemukan ketulusan untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam tahun mengenal Draco Malfoy. Dia menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor, Hermione masih menunduk, mempercayakan arah kemana dia berjalan pada Draco yang setia dan protektif memegang tangannya. Draco melangkah penuh percaya diri, tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang menjadikan mereka objek tontonan, hanya fokus pada gadis yang tangannya ia genggam erat.

Teman-teman Hermione di meja Gryffindor memberikan mereka tempat duduk. Draco melepas tangan Hermione dengan enggan dan duduk di antara Harry dan Dean Thomas, membelakangi meja Slytherin. Tempat seharusnya ia berada saat ini.

Hermione duduk berhadapan dengan Draco, di sebelah Ron yang melihatnya dengan cemas, sama halnya dengan Harry, Ginny, dan Lavender.

Suasana masih saja senyap. Draco memandang berkeliling, mendesah berat, lalu berdiri menghadap ke para penontonnya "Lihat apa kalian?" katanya galak.

Serempak semuanya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya semula, Aula Besar kembali ramai dengan celoteh murid-murid.

Dari tempat duduknya, Hermione bisa melihat Pansy yang baru datang ke meja Slytherin. Mata 'sahabat dekat' Draco Malfoy Non Amnesia itu merah seakan pemiliknya baru menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ron bertanya khawatir. Wajah Hermione terlihat sangat pucat. Gadis itu memilih telur mata sapi, sosis, kentang tumbuk, roti bakar dan jamur panggang untuk jadi sarapannya. Masih terlalu pagi memang, tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak peduli pada apa yang ia makan.

"Aku-" Hermione memotong telurnya jadi dua bagian, mengerahkan energi yang terlalu berlebihan.

"-baik -" Telurnya jadi empat bagian sekarang.

"-swhaja-" Telur malang dengan sukses dilumat Hermione tanpa ampun.

"Huh, cukup meyakinkan." Ron tidak percaya, berbalik untuk kembali mengobrol dengan Lavender Brown.

Harry dan Ginny saling pandang, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan makan.

Draco di hadapannya, mulai asyik berbicara dengan Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan. Selintas terdengar kata "sepakbola" dan "West Ham". Tampaknya Dean sedang bersemangat menceritakan tentang klub sepakbola kesayangannya.

Sesekali Draco mengerling ke arah Hermione saat ia sadar tengah diperhatikan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. Muka gadis berambut coklat itu memerah karena malu.

'Huh, kenapa penghuni Gryffindor bisa dengan mudah menerima seorang Slytherin di meja mereka? Bukan hanya Slytherin biasa, tapi Draco Malfoy musuh bebuyutan mereka.'

Semuanya berawal dari kejadian semalam.

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

_12 jam sebelumnya..._

"Hermione, ada yang menunggumu di depan Lukisan Si Nyonya Gemuk." kata Ginny yang baru memasuki ruang rekreasi.

"Siapa, Gin?" Hermione mendongak dari buku Arithmancy yang sedang ia baca.

"Penggemar barumu, " Adik bungsu Ron itu tersenyum penuh arti, "pangeranmu dari Slytherin, Putri."

"Tidak mungkin ada anak Sly- tunggu, maksudmu Malfoy?" Gadis kelahiran Muggle itu menaruh bukunya di meja. "Dia sudah keluar dari St. Mungo? Bagaimana keadaannya? Ingatannya sudah kembali?" Hermione menarik nafas panjang, "Untuk apa dia menungguku di depan?"

"Whoa, sabar. Kujawab satu persatu. Pertama, ya, dia baru saja pulang dari St. Mungo. Kedua, keadaanya baik, walau ada bekas luka di dahinya, dan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ketiga, saat kutanya keperluannya tadi, dia menjawab dengan sangat ramah, jadi jawabannya ya, dia masih amnesia."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk apa dia menunggumu di depan?"

Hermione mengangguk bersemangat

"_Well_, Malfoy membawa banyak coklat dan bunga, jadi..."

"Apa?"

"Dia akan mengajakmu kencan, Hermione!" Ginny terkikik geli, "Oh, mungkin besok matahari akan terbit di sebelah barat."

"Ssstttt… Ginny, ini tidak lucu. Mungkin saja coklatnya diracun."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku mencoba satu dan tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi."

"Bunganya ditaburi Bubuk Bersin."

"Aku mencium bunga-bunga itu, tapi tidak bersin sekali pun."

"Ginny, kau sembrono sekali! Jangan percaya pada anak Slytherin, terutama Malfoy."

"Aku tidak melihat anak Slytherin apalagi seorang Malfoy di sana. Aku cuma melihat seorang pemuda amnesia yang sedang dimabuk cinta." Ginny berkata dramatis, tampak senang sekali meledek Hermione.

"Ginny…"

"Ok_. _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau begitu? Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Tentu tidak, aku belum siap," Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, "bagaimana kalau kau usir dia?"

"Apa? Jangan jahat begitu, Hermione. Aku juga tak suka padanya, tapi Malfoy bukan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kita gencatan senjata untuk sementara waktu, yang berarti kau harus menemuinya dan bicara baik-baik."

"Demi Merlin, Ginny! Dia menganggap aku pacarnya!"

"Lihat sisi baiknya-"

"Tidak ada sisi baiknya."

"Oh, baiklah. Kuusir pangeranmu itu. Jangan menyesal nantinya, Mione."

"Tidak akan."

Sebelum Ginny melangkah untuk keluar, tiba-tiba pintu mengayun terbuka dan segerombolan anak Gryffindor masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"…ceritakan lagi tentang orang gila yang kau temui di St. Mungo, Malfoy," seru Dean Thomas bersemangat, "ciri-cirinya seperti Lockart."

"…dia memang Lockart, Dean. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di sana," imbuh Ron menggeleng prihatin, "Lockart tambah kacau saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Berjalan di antara Dean, Ron, Harry, Neville, dan Seamus, berambut paling terang dan berkulit paling pucat, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda itu membawa bunga dan coklat, tampak menyatu dengan 'teman-teman' barunya. Dia tidak berjalan dengan angkuh, ataupun mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi seperti dulu. Draco tampak _charming _dalam balutan kemeja putih_, _tertawa bersama yang lain saat Ron menceritakan kronologis Lockart terkena mantranya sendiri.

"…setidaknya kau tidak separah Lockart, Malfoy. Kau masih ingat Her-"

Ron langsung berhenti saat matanya bertemu mata Hermione.

"Eh, Hermione…" Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kelihatan gugup. "Er, tampaknya malam ini Malfoy akan menginap di kamar kami."

"Apa?" Hermione melotot, Ron mengkerut takut. Dean, Neville, dan Seamus cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki, sementara Draco hanya tersenyum _innocent_.

Hermione menoleh ke arah Harry, mencari dukungan, tapi Harry justru mengangguk singkat menyetujui Ron, "Ya, Hermione. Untuk satu malam saja."

Gadis berambut lebat itu makin bingung. 'Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Harry dan Ron begitu akrab dengannya? Apa yang sudah dilakukan Malfoy pada mereka? Hipnotis? Imperius?'

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada yang bicara, Hermione terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan sikap teman-temannya pada Draco.

"Mione, aku membawakan coklat dan bunga untukmu." kata Draco merdu, memecah keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Senyumnya tidak juga lepas dari bibirnya.

Ah, rasanya Hermione ingin berteriak menyadarkan teman-temannya, dan mengusir Draco dari ruang rekreasi, tapi akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil bunga mawar dan coklat yang Draco sodorkan. Harry dan Ron berhutang penjelasan padanya!

"Trims." tuturnya singkat, tersenyum untuk membalas senyum Draco.

Jadi, gencatan senjata, eh?

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Dua sahabat baiknya tidak juga memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga mereka begitu mempercayai Malfoy. Harry dan Ron terus menghindar dan tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bertanya.

Hermione melampiaskan kekesalan pada makanan di depannya, memotong-motong, lalu menjejalkannya ke mulut. Dia menghabiskan jus labunya hanya dalam sekali teguk.

"Mione?" Draco terdengar cemas, Hermione tidak peduli.

'Huh, berisik.'

"Mione?"

"…"

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, Sayang…"

'_What_?'

Hermione mendongak ke wajah Draco. Mungkin dia salah dengar?

Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena yang lain juga mendengar kata 'Sayang' yang sama. Ron batuk-batuk karena tersedak, Lavender menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan, Harry menatap Draco takjub, Ginny menutup mulut menahan tawa, Seamus dan Dean pura-pura asyik membicarakan piring mereka.

'Awas kalau ingatanmu nanti kembali, Ferret.'

"Sini, biar kubersihkan…" Draco mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung jubahnya dan mulai mengelap bibir Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione seperti tersihir di tempat duduknya, tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya menatap Draco tak percaya.

_'Don't be too good, I will miss you. Don't be too caring, I might like you. Don't be too sweet, I might fall.' _

Jantung Hermione berdegup sangat kencang, menyadari betapa tampannya Draco Malfoy saat pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekatkan diri.

Ginny menggumamkan, "Ooh, manis sekali…"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak.

Lavender terbelalak memandang pasangan di depannya, lalu mendorong pundak Ron yang masih batuk-batuk, "Kau tidak pernah semanis itu padaku, Won Won!" katanya setengah jengkel.

Dean dan Seamus kini sibuk mendiskusikan makanan penutup, mencoba tidak peduli pada adegan mesra di depan mereka.

Hermione melihat ke belakang pundak Draco, ke meja Slytherin.

Pansy tampak lebih marah dari sebelumnya, melotot ke arahnya.

Hermione tersenyum pada Draco. Senyum paling cantik yang bisa ia tunjukkan.

Pansy mencekik Crabbe yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin sedang membayangkan kalau yang sedang dia cekik itu pacar baru Draco.

Senyum Hermione tambah lebar.

Goyle berusaha menolong Crabbe, melepaskan tangan Pansy. Gadis itu lalu lari sambil menutup wajahnya, menangis lagi.

Senyum Hermione memudar, "Uh, Draco… Aku bukan anak kecil." Dia mengambil sapu tangan Draco, mengelap sendiri bibirnya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Draco juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Gadis itu berkata cepat-cepat sebelum Draco sempat bertanya. Wajah Hermione semerah apel di meja tempat mereka makan, malu dengan kejadian tadi. Harus segera ia normalkan kembali sebelum teman-temannya menyadari!

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di kelas nanti?" Draco mengambil jadwal pelajaran di kantungnya, "Sejarah Sihir? Sepertinya pelajaran yang menarik."

Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum untuk terakhir kali, lalu berjalan ke luar Aula Besar.

Dia baru akan berbelok di tikungan koridor ketika melihat Pansy yang sedang bersandar pada tembok, mata merahnya penuh kebencian saat sadar ada Hermione di depannya.

"Hai, Patricia." sapa Hermione datar, tidak peduli pada tatapan 'membunuh' anak Slytherin di depannya.

"Kau pikir kau hebat, Darah Lumpur? Begitu ingatannya kembali, Draco pasti membencimu lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau saat ingatannya kembali dia masih menyukaiku?" Hermione menantang, tangan kanannya sudah beralih ke tongkat sihirnya.

Pansy tampak kehilangan kata-kata, terlalu takut membayangkan perkataan Hermione menjadi kenyataan.

Hermione melepas tangannya dari tongkat sihir, bersiap meninggalkan Pansy ketika beberapa kejadian terjadi bersamaan.

"Hermione!" Ada yang memanggil namanya, Hermione menoleh sekilas.

"Darah Lumpur Busuk!" Pansy mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Hermione, wajahnya penuh kemarahan dan dendam.

"Awas!"

"Ap-"

Hermione kembali meraih tongkatnya, mencoba mengutuk musuh di depannya.

Dia tidak cukup cepat.

Pansy sudah menguasai keadaan.

"_CRUCIO!_"

.

.

-:-:-:-

* * *

**A/N: Continue? Ripiu... Ripiu... ^^**

**SoriSoriSori udah bikin Draco SuperOOC di sini, juga utk updatenya yg lama... Semoga ga bikin kecewa yah T.T**

**Jangan lupa saran-kritiknya ya Readers^^ (No Flame, please... Seriously^^)**

**Untuk Resha... Trims atas saran2nya^.^ (lagi)**

**Untuk Readers yg sdh meripiu chapter sebelumnya, trims banyak yah^-^**


	3. Chapter 3 Truth, Cry, and Lie

**Disclaimer: They're mine (only in my sweetest dream)**

**A/N: ****Trimmss banyak untuk Reviewers chapter sebelumnya! ^_^ I do appreciate your kindness, Guys!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Truth, Cry, and Lie

"_...There's a truth behind a cry _

_and there's a cry behind a lie _

_on every thought that come out wrong _

_just learn from it and please stay strong..."_

Draco memandang punggung Hermione yang berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar, melihat rambut coklat itu semakin menjauh.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada tempat dimana sebelumnya Hermione duduk. Puding untuk makanan penutup gadis itu belum tersentuh.

Pemuda berdarah murni itu mengambilnya dan bergegas berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Malfoy?" kata Ron sambil melahap sepotong pai apel.

"Mengantarkan puding milik Mione. Dia lupa memakannya." Hari ini sepertinya selera makan gadis itu sedang besar, Draco yakin Hermione akan menyukai puding ini.

"Ngan… Buaguaya..." Ron menatap penuh harap, masih sibuk mengunyah. Mungkin maksudnya. 'Jangan… Buatku saja...'

Draco tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Sampai jumpa di kelas, Ron!" Dia segera keluar Aula, mencari Hermione.

Senyum pemuda itu merekah ketika dari jauh ia melihat gadis pujaannya sedang berjalan di koridor. Dia sudah membuka mulut untuk memanggil, tapi urung ketika dilihatnya Hermione sedang berbicara dengan Pansy.

'Mau apa lagi Patricia?'

Sejak awal bertemu, Draco sudah tidak menyukai gadis Slytherin itu. Bahkan dia mulai membencinya. Caranya menyebut Hermione sebagai Darah Lumpur dan suaranya yang melengking membuat pemuda itu sebal luar biasa.

Draco membuang puding yang dipegangnya, melangkah cepat untuk memperpendek jarak dengan dua orang di depannya. Dia melihat Hermione mulai berjalan meninggalkan Pansy.

Selama beberapa detik, Pansy terlihat seperti orang tertegun, namun dengan cepat raut wajahnya berubah penuh kebencian. Gadis itu mengambil tongkat sihir dari jubahnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Hermione.

Draco menatap ngeri pada tongkat Pansy.

'Bagaimana sepotong tongkat bisa melukai orang lain?'

Dia pernah melihat Penyembuh di St. Mungo menggunakan tongkat mereka, bahkan dia sendiri memiliki tongkat yang sejauh ini belum coba ia gunakan, namun tetap saja ia heran.

'Bagaimana sihir bekerja dari benda yang tampak rapuh dan tak berbahaya?'

Dari ekspresi Pansy, Draco yakin gadis itu berniat mencelakai Hermione.

"Hermione!" Dia memperingatkan, rasa sebalnya pada Pansy menjadi beratus kali lipat. Draco ingin Pansy berhenti mengganggu Hermione, menyingkir jauh-jauh dari pacarnya!

"Darah Lumpur Busuk!" Pansy mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Hermione, wajahnya penuh dendam.

Seluruh tubuh Draco bergetar saking marah dan bencinya. Tidak ada yang berhak menyebut Hermione seperti itu!

"Awas!" Dia berharap Hermione sadar pada bahaya di depannya. Draco memutar otak untuk menolong gadis itu.

Mantra apa yang bisa ia lafalkan?

Dia tidak ingat satu mantra pun, belum pernah menggunakan sihir, dan tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri sebagai penyihir.

Tapi dia sangat ingin melindungi Hermione. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melukainya!

"Ap-"

Hermione kembali meraih tongkatnya, mencoba mengutuk musuh di depannya.

Dia tidak cukup cepat.

Pansy sudah menguasai keadaan, mulutnya membuka untuk meluncurkan kutukan.

Secara otomatis, Draco mencabut tongkat sihirnya sendiri, mengacungkannya ke arah Pansy, dan meneriakkan kata pertama yang muncul di otaknya saat itu.

"_CRUCIO!_"

Pansy menjerit dan roboh ke lantai koridor yang dingin.

Draco masih bergetar, adrenalin dan rasa kaget membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Dia melihat mimik keterkejutan yang sama di wajah Hermione dan Pansy.

'Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?' Draco ingin berucap, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepala, seolah ada orang yang memukul-mukulkan benda keras pada tulang tengkoraknya. Kepalanya seperti dibelah menjadi dua, sakitnya tidak tertahankan hingga membuat matanya berair.

Draco jatuh berlutut, melepaskan tongkat sihir dari genggaman dan melihat Hermione bergegas menghampiri untuk berlutut di depannya. Gadis itu memegang bahu Draco dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Wajah Hermione memudar, tergantikan wajah-wajah yang asing. Kilasan gambar-gambar seolah berebut masuk ke pikirannya. Tak satupun ia pahami, tak satupun ia kenal.

Suara-suara dan penggalan percakapan memenuhi telinganya. Suara tertawa, jeritan, tangis, obrolan, dan teriakan, menyiksa pendengarannya hingga ia yakin gendang telinga miliknya bisa pecah saking bisingnya. Semua suara terdengar tak masuk akal, dan tidak jelas dari sumber mana berasal.

Daco mencengkram kepala dengan kedua tangannya, berharap penyiksaan ini berhenti. Memohon rasa sakit ini hilang.

'_Kau siap, Draco?'_

'_Ya, saya siap, Sir.'_

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menelusup lewat celah pintu ruangan kelas yang nyaris tertutup rapat. Ruang kelas itu senyap, hanya ada dua orang yang menempatinya, keduanya diam tak bersuara.

Hermione menatap Draco yang duduk di depannya, menyilangkan lengan di dada.

Tiga puluh menit lalu sangat mengagetkan. Hermione sudah cukup terkejut melihat Pansy yang hendak menyerangnya, tak menyangka akan melihat Draco datang dengan mantra Cruciatus, lalu jatuh memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Pansy pergi ke asramanya sambil berlari ketakutan, sementara Hermione berusaha menenangkan Draco. Saat Draco sudah cukup terkendali, Hermione segera menariknya ke ruang kelas yang sedang tidak digunakan.

"Er, Mione… kita tidak ke kelas Sejarah Sihir?" Draco memecah keheningan, Hermione mendelik tajam.

"Kita ketinggalan pelajaran." kata Draco lagi.

Hermione mendesah berat, kali ini tidak peduli pada pelajaran apapun. Urusannya dengan Draco Malfoy harus diselesaikan hari ini juga!

"Aku tidak peduli." Hermione mendesis, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Seorang Hermione Granger tidak peduli pada pelajaran?

Wow, menakjubkan.

"Well, tapi aku peduli. Aku tidak mau kau tertinggal hanya karena kejadian tadi..." Draco mengingatkan, tidak menghiraukan denyutan ringan di kepalanya. Masih sedikit terasa sakit, tapi pemuda itu tidak akan membiarkan Hermione tahu. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu cemas.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya helaan nafas.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Mione. Lagipula Patricia tidak apa-apa, kan?" Draco menyeringai, tidak menampakkan rasa bersalahnya karena telah mengutuk Pansy. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Hermione, dan tidak menyesali tindakannya tadi.

"Namanya Pansy."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya bukan Patricia atau Pesky, tapi Pansy."

"Oh, semuanya terdengar sama saja." Draco tersenyum, berharap Hermione membalas senyumnya, tapi ekspresi gadis itu masih sedingin semula.

"Dia teman dekatmu di Slytherin dan kau baru saja mengutuknya dengan mantra Cruciatus _yang jelas-jelas kau ingat_."

Senyum Draco memudar. Dia berusaha menahan diri untuk bertanya, 'Lalu?'. Dia yakin Hermione tidak akan menerimanya dengan baik.

"Kau berpura-pura, Malfoy." Hermione berkata dingin, menatap mata abu-abu pemuda di depannya.

'Ah, nama itu lagi.' Draco membatin, entah kenapa ia begitu tidak nyaman dengan nama keluarganya sendiri. "Berpura-pura?" Dia bertanya pelan, tidak yakin dengan suasana hati Hermione saat ini.

Hermione berdecak tak sabar, "Berpura-pura amnesia. Berpura-pura lupa! Harusnya aku sadar kalau semua anak Slytherin itu licik dan tukang tipu!" Muka Hermione merah padam, bukan karena malu kali ini, melainkan karena menahan kesal.

Bagaimana Hermione berpikir seperti itu? Kenapa gadis itu hanya menganggapnya berbohong?

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" Draco berkata tenang, berusaha mengatur emosinya sendiri. Dia begitu kecewa karena Hermione tidak mempercayainya, tapi tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan gadis itu. Situasi yang terjadi memang membingungkan dan tidak masuk akal. Pantas saja Hermione curiga.

"Kau ingat Cruciatus, Malfoy!"

Kali ini Draco yang menghela nafas berat.

"Mione, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mantra itu yang terlintas." Draco menggeleng pelan, masih tak habis pikir dengan kejadian tadi. "Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu."

Hermione melambaikan tangannya tak sabar, bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau melakukan semua ini untuk mempermalukan aku!"

Draco menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu, Mione? Kenapa aku mau mempermalukan orang yang kusukai?"

Hermione diam, melihat ekspresi sakit hati di wajah pucat Draco.

"Kau pikir aku menikmati semua ini? Kau pikir aku sengaja berpura-pura untuk mmbuatmu malu?" Draco bernafas cepat, seolah menahan keinginan untuk berteriak marah. "Mione, aku bahkan tidak mengingat ibuku sendiri. Aku bertemu dengannya dan tidak mengingatnya sama sekali..." Pangeran Slytherin itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sekilas Hermione melihat mata Draco berkaca-kaca saat menyebut ibunya.

Mata seorang Malfoy tidak berkaca-kaca atau menangis, ya kan?

Mata mereka dingin dan penuh kelicikan.

Tapi di depannya sekarang bukan Malfoy yang 'biasa'.

"Maafkan aku kalau cuma menjadi beban untukmu, Hermione. Kau satu-satunya yang aku ingat, tapi aku malah mengecewakanmu." Draco tersenyum tulus, matanya kembali normal tanpa bayangan air mata. Seeker Slytherin itu mencoba ceria, tapi tidak berhasil.

Mata Hermione sendiri mulai memanas, menahan tangis yang bisa menjebol pertahanannya. Dia merasa bersalah saat melihat Draco yang tampak sangat sedih, tapi tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa ibanya.

'Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.' Hermione menggigit bibir bawah, bingung harus berkata apa.

"Draco..."

'Aku egois, tidak memikirkan perasaannya selama ini.' pikir Hermione lagi.

"Aku egois, Mione. Aku selalu mengikutimu kemanapun, selalu jadi bayanganmu. Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin bersamaku."

'Oh, bagus, Hermione Granger, sekarang kau membuatnya benar-benar sakit hati!'

Tapi, bagaimana bila perkataan dan sikap sedih Draco ini hanya bagian dari tipuannya?

Hermione harus tahu kebenarannya, walau pahit sekalipun.

"Bagaimana cara untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak berpura-pura?"

"Ada satu cara..." Hermione kembali teringat tujuannya membawa Draco ke tempat ini. Interogasi.

"Lakukan saja, Hermione. Kau boleh mengutukku dengan mantra apapun untuk membuktikannya." Draco masih menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya, ikhlas dengan rencana gadis di depannya.

Hermione mengeluarkan botol kristal kecil dengan cairan bening di dalamnya, ramuan yang susah payah dibuatnya selama ini. Sudah ia persiapkan sehari sebelumnya untuk menanyai Draco, hanya saja belum sempat ia gunakan.

Mungkin saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Aku ingin kau meminum Ramuan Kebenaran-Veritaserum." Dia paksakan suaranya terdengar tenang, walau sebenarnya saat ini perasaannya tak keruan.

Sudah siapkah ia mendengar jawaban Draco?

Cukup ampuhkah Veritaserum yang ia buat?

Draco menatap Hermione dengan berani, mengangguk mantap, dan tidak tampak ketakutan sedikitpun.

Hermione meneteskan tiga tetes Veritaserum ke mulut Draco, kemudian mundur untuk melihat efek ramuan itu bekerja.

Draco mengerjap, ekspresinya menjadi datar, pandangan matanya kosong dan tidak terfokus.

Hermione menelan ludah, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Pintu kamar anak perempuan terbuka perlahan. Ginny melangkah pelan ke dalam ruangan yang berpenerangan remang-remang, mendekati siluet hitam yang duduk di sebelah jendela besar.

Sosok itu tampak sedang memeluk lututnya, rambut lebat menutupi wajahnya.

"Mione, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ginny menyentuh bahu Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione mendongak menatap sahabatnya. Mata coklat madunya dibayangi butiran bening keperakan yang mengalir diam-diam.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Ginny." jawab Hermione dengan suara bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia usapkan tangan di pipinya, mencoba menghilangkan bukti bahwa ia sedang menangis.

"Jangan bohong, Mione. Kata Harry, kau tidak masuk kelas seharian. Kau tidak makan siang dan tidak makan malam. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Ginny, aku hanya lelah..."

Ginny menggeleng tak sabar, "Semua ini gara-gara Malfoy, ya kan?" Raut wajah gadis itu mengeras. "Dia bertindak kurang ajar, Hermione? Biar ku-"

"Bukan begitu, Gin, tenanglah..." Hermione ngeri membayangkan Draco terkena Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar pacar Harry itu. "Dia tidak bertindak kasar atau macam-macam. Sejujurnya, aku malah merasa bersalah padanya."

"Benarkah?" Ginny menatapnya bingung.

Hermione mengangguk lemah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ke bulan purnama yang menggantung indah di gelapnya langit malam.

"Draco yang baru terlalu baik, Ginny. Dia terlalu lembut dan manis. Tapi aku tidak sedikitpun menghargainya, tidak secuilpun peduli padanya." Ginny melihat mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, memantulkan sinar bulan yang menyusup lewat jendela. "Dan aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dengan mengabaikan dan melepasnya."

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Hermione bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Draco Malfoy." jawab Draco dengan ekspresi datar, nadanya robotik dan seperti orang melamun.

"Ceritakan tentang masa lalumu... Sebelum kau terjatuh dari tangga di depan perpustakaan."

"Masa lalu?" Draco menelengkan kepalanya dan mengeryit. "Membingungkan. Gambar-gambar dan suara bercampur baur. Tidak ada yang masuk akal. Seperti menggenggam pasir. Semakin kuat usaha untuk mempertahankannya, semakin ia keluar dari jari-jari tangan."

"Tidak adakah hal yang kau ingat?"

"Tentu ada." Bibir tipis Draco tersenyum kecil. "Hermione Jean Granger itu pacarku. Dia sering memanggilku Ferret."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

"Kau jujur?"

"Ya." kata Draco dengan nada monoton.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Ja-jadi semua bukan tipuan? Kau benar-benar amnesia?"

Draco mengangguk, "Ya."

Kemarahan Hermione dan kecurigaannya meluntur seketika. Beban di dadanya sedikit berkurang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal ibumu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mengingatnya. Wanita cantik yang lembut sepertinya, tapi menangis terus saat bertemu denganku di rumah sakit."

Hermione merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, membayangkan Narcissa Malfoy yang pasti sangat sedih karena anak kandungnya sendiri melupakannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hermione Granger? Ceritakan tentang dia."

Senyum merekah di bibir Draco, seolah dia baru melihat mentari setelah berhari-hari hujan, "Ah, Mione gadis yang cantik, baik, dan pintar. Aku begitu beruntung karena dia itu pacarku." katanya bangga.

"Ba-Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

Kenapa Hermione menanyakan hal ini? Pentingkah jawaban Draco? Mereka tetap tidak mungkin bisa 'bersama' apapun jawaban pemuda itu nantinya, ya kan?

Hermione terlanjur bertanya, tidak bisa menarik perkataannya lagi.

"Tentu aku mencintainya," Senyum Draco yang semula begitu lebar perlahan memudar menjadi kesedihan. Begitu sedih tampaknya ia, sehingga Hermione hampir saja memeluk pemuda itu untuk menenangkan. Hampir.

"tapi sepertinya dia tidak mencintaiku."

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

"Apa aku jahat, Gin?" kata Hermione mengakhiri ceritanya, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Ginny memeluk sahabatnya, "Mione, kau hanya ingin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Ginny mengerti posisi Hermione saat ini. Gadis itu mulai menyukai Draco, tapi takut anak Slytherin itu hanya menipunya. Dia hanya ingin bisa 'menyukai' atau 'membenci' Draco Malfoy dengan tenang.

"Dia begitu percaya padaku, Ginny. Begitu mencintaiku..." Hermione tidak bisa melanjutkan, teringat kesedihan yang tergurat di wajah Draco saat efek Veritaserum meluntur.

Hermione hampir tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata indah itu saat Draco berkata lirih, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, Mione. Tidak mau terus-menerus menjadi beban..." Draco tersenyum menenangkan, tapi senyum itu tidak menghapus sakit hati yang terlukis di matanya. "Selamat Tinggal, Mio... Maksudku Hermione Granger. Semoga kau selalu bahagia. A-aku sangat senang bisa memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Hermione?" Ginny mengguncang pelan bahu Hermione, mengeryit cemas pada sahabatnya yang asyik dalam lamunan, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, maaf. Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

Adik Ron itu tersenyum sabar, "Apa kau mencintainya juga, Mione?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." katanya singkat. Setetes air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya.

Ginny tidak berkata apa-apa, meski ia tahu bahwa Hermione baru saja berbohong.

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Pagi itu Aula Besar megah dan ramai seperti biasanya. Langit-langitnya menunjukkan bahwa cuaca di luar sangat cerah dan hangat.

Hari yang sempurna.

Tapi tidak untuk Hermione.

Gadis itu menyendok kentang tumbuknya dengan malas-malasan. Rasanya hambar seolah dia baru saja memakan bubur kertas.

Pandangannya terus tertuju ke meja Slytherin, ke arah Draco Malfoy yang duduk di bagian paling ujung meja, memisahkan diri dari teman-teman seasramanya. Tidak seperti Hermione yang terus memperhatikan Draco, pemuda itu menunduk memandang makanan di piringnya, mengaduk-aduk enggan.

Sebelum sarapan, Hermione sudah mencari Draco untuk minta maaf, tapi yang ia temukan hanya setangkai mawar kuning tanda persahabatan dan sebuah catatan singkat yang tergeletak di meja ruang rekreasi. Untuknya.

'_Every now and then we find a special friend, who never lets us down, who understands it all, reaches out each time you fall. You're the best friend that I've found. I know you can't stay, but part of you will never ever go away. Your heart will stay.'_

Bagaimana Draco bisa berkata bahwa Hermione tidak mengecewakannya? Mengerti keadaannya? Menolongnya saat 'terjatuh'?

Semuanya berkebalikan dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada pemuda itu.

Entah kenapa ia justru sedih melihat catatan itu. Draco memaafkannya dengan tulus, tidak membencinya. Membuat Hermione semakin merasa bersalah.

Tapi yang paling membuat Hermione sedih adalah karena Draco kini hanya menganggapnya 'teman baik'. Tidak lebih.

"Rindu padanya ya, Hermione?" goda Lavender usil, membuat Prefek Gryffindor itu terlonjak.

"Uh, tidak." Sahabat baik Harry Potter itu mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku cuma heran kenapa kalian begitu baik padanya kemarin." katanya, memandang Harry, Ron, Dean, dan Seamus. "Membuatku curiga."

"Oh, masalah Malfoy menginap di asrama kita?" kata Dean. "Itu karena Snape yang minta. Malfoy diusir teman-temanya di Slytherin, jadi dia-"

"Malfoy diusir? Kenapa?" potong Hermione tak sabar.

"Um..." Dean tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan, melemparkan tatapan 'tolong-aku' pada Ron, Seamus, dan Harry.

"Dia diusir dari Slytherin karena terus membicarakan pacarnya pada teman-temannya di Slytherin. Mereka sampai, uh, muak." kata Seamus hati-hati.

Mata Hermione membulat,"Membicarakan aku?"

"Yep. Mione cantik. Mione baik. Mione-" Ron langsung berhenti saat Hermione memelototinya.

"Dia sampai bertengkar dengan Zabini dan Nott karena mereka mengataimu kau-tahu-apa." sambung Dean. "Awalnya tentu kami menolak, tapi Snape dan McGonagall berkeras."

"Lagipula, Malfoy janji akan memborong di Sihir Sakti Weasley untuk kita, jika dia diizinkan seasrama denganmu untuk satu hari saja." Seamus menambahkan.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu Sihir Sakti Weasley itu menjual apa. Kalian memerasnya!" protes Hermione.

"Bukan memeras, tapi memanfaatkan." Ron tersenyum jahil. "Tenang, Hermione. Malfoy itu kaya."

Hermione memandang tak percaya pada teman-temannya. Keterlaluan benar mereka!

Matanya kembali terarah ke meja Slytherin.

Dan jantungnya seolah berhenti saking kagetnya.

Draco ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat piala berisi jus labu kuning miliknya, tersenyum kecil, dan mulutnya membentuk kata '_cheers_'.

Hermione balas tersenyum lemah, meminum jus labunya sendiri.

Draco masih saja ramah dan ceria, padahal perpisahan ini mungkin akan lebih mudah jika pemuda itu membencinya. Bertengkar seperti dulu saat semuanya normal. Dengan begitu, hati mereka tidak akan terlalu sakit karena memendam emosi yang rumit.

"Kudengar Slytherin menerimanya lagi, setelah dia bilang sudah putus dari Hermione." Hermione menoleh ke arah Lavender. Bingung harus senang atau sedih mendengar berita itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, tapi matanya kembali sibuk mencari sosok Draco. Dia kecewa karena Draco sudah meninggalkan mejanya.

"Aku duluan, teman-teman." kata Harry sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Dia yang sedari tadi diam, tampak menghindari menatap Hermione.

"Harry, kau belum makan makanan penutup," Ginny mengingatkan, tapi Harry hanya tersenyum lembut pada pacarnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ginny. Aku pergi dulu," Harry terlihat buru-buru keluar dari Aula Besar.

Hermione dan Ginny saling pandang.

Ada yang Harry sembunyikan.

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

"Ck..."

Ginny membolak-balik buku ramuannya.

"Huh."

Gadis berambut merah itu menggoreskan pena bulunya di perkamen, sesekali melihat bukunya untuk memastikan telah menyalin dengan benar.

"Uh."

Ginny mendesah berat, "Hermione... _Please_, jangan berisik." katanya tak sabar.

"Aku tidak berisik," jawab Hermione. Wajahnya tersembunyi buku Mantra yang pura-pura ia baca. Dia gelisah terus dan tidak bisa konsentrasi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Draco.

Sejujurnya, Lavender benar. Hermione sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

"Kau berdecak dan mengeluh terus." Ginny menaruh penanya di dekat perkamen. "Memangnya kau tidak ada PR?"

"Sudah kukerjakan semua."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja PRku."

Nona-Tahu-Segala itu menurunkan buku Mantra, menaikkan alisnya dan memberi tatapan '_are-you-kidding-me_?'.

"Atau kau bisa cari Malfoy dan bilang padanya kalau kau juga mencintainya..." Ginny memberi tatapan pengertian.

"Ginny, aku tidak..." Jadi Ginny tahu perasaannya pada Draco? Apa terlalu kelihatan?

"Oh, jangan bohong lagi, Mione."

"Tapi-"

Ginny menarik Hermione agar bangkit dari kursi nyamannya di ruang rekreasi yang sepi. Orang-orang sedang keluar menikmati cuaca yang bersahabat.

"Malfoy. Cinta. Sekarang." perintah Ginny tegas, mirip sekali dengan McGonagall. "Cepat jemput pangeranmu, Putri. Tadi kudengar dia ada di perpustakaan, melanjutkan detensi."

"A-apa yang harus aku katakan?" Hermione jadi panik. Tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta? Yang benar saja!

"Gampang. _I love you_, Draco." Ginny nyengir. "Cuma empat kata, Mione."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Pasti bisa, ini lebih mudah daripada berhadapan dengan Skrewt Ujung-Meletup."

"Lebih baik aku bertemu Skrewt."

"Ayolah, Hermione..."

Hermione akhirnya menyerah. Ginny ada benarnya. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

"Baiklah. _Wish me luck_." katanya sambil mengatur rencana agar Draco mengetahui perasaannya dengan cara yang lebih halus.

"Tentu." Ginny lega saat melihat Hermione berjalan ke luar ruang rekreasi. Lega karena akhirnya bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang.

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Langkah Hermione yang ringan saat meninggalkan ruang rekreasi berubah semakin berat saat mendekati perpustakaan.

Biasanya dia sangat senang saat memasuki ruangan penuh buku itu, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Cemas dan takut.

Bagaimana jika rencananya tidak berhasil dan Draco malah jadi semakin menjauh?

Bagaimana kalau suatu saat ingatannya kembali, dia akan bertindak seperti dirinya yang dulu? Menyebalkan dan membenci Hermione.

Gadis itu berjalan melewati Madam Pince yang tengah memarahi anak kelas satu. Matanya mencari-cari diantara rak-rak buku yang tinggi, berharap melihat Draco.

'Itu dia.' Hermione menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Draco yang duduk bersila di lantai. Buku-buku tebal bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu tampak sibuk menulis di _clipboard_, mendata buku-buku itu.

"Draco?" kata Hermione memberanikan diri.

Draco tidak mendongak, masih menulis di _clipboard_nya.

Hermione duduk di depan pemuda itu, "Draco?" katanya lebih keras, memegang pundak Draco.

"Whoa." Draco terlonjak ke belakang, bahunya menyenggol rak hingga debu-debu jatuh menghujani mereka.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Hermione." Draco nyengir, mengusap-usap dadanya. Dia melepas dua sumbat dari telinganya.

"Kau pakai sumbat telinga?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Yeah, Madam Pinch cerewet sekali soalnya."

Hermione tersenyum, tidak mengoreksi Draco yang salah menyebut nama Madam Pince.

"Kau mau mencari buku apa, Hermione? Mungkin aku bisa bantu." Draco berkata resmi, terkesan sedikit dingin malah.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk... mencarimu." Hermione berkata pelan.

Selama dua detik Draco tampak terkejut, lalu ia menyeringai nakal, "Mulai rindu padaku ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Hermione berkata cepat. Rasa hangat merambati pipinya.

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Mengaku saja, Keriting."

"Aku jujur, Pirang."

"Kau rindu padaku, Nona."

"Aku tidak rindu, Tuan."

"Kau rindu padaku, dan kau tahu itu."

"Aku tidak rindu, dan aku tahu itu."

"Kau rindu padaku, ya kan?"

"Aku tidak rindu, tidak akan pernah."

"Kau tidak rindu, Cantik."

"Aku rindu, Tam-"

Ooops... Apa Draco baru saja menjebaknya?

Draco menyeringai lebar, "Aku tahu kalau aku memang tampan-Ouch!"

Hermione mencubit lengan Draco dengan gemas.

Mereka tertawa kecil berbarengan, lalu segera berhenti saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Draco mendekat untuk mengusap debu di rambut Hermione dengan lembut, lalu turun menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

Hermione tidak berkata apa-apa. Merasa nyaman dengan hangat tangan Draco di pipinya.

'_I love you enough to let you go_, Mione. Kenapa kau justru menemuiku lagi?'

Seperti tersengat listrik, Draco melepaskan tangan dan kontak matanya. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, asal bukan mata teduh gadis di depannya.

"Maaf, Hermione. Sungguh tidak ada buku yang kau cari?" Draco berkata kaku, pura-pura sibuk dengan _clipboard_nya.

Draco menjauh lagi, tapi kali ini Hermione tidak akan membiarkannya!

"Draco, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, sekarang juga."

"Wow, kau mengajakku kencan rupanya?" Draco nyengir jahil.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, menahan keinginan untuk mencubit Prefek Slytherin itu lagi.

"_Well_, Miss Granger. Jika kau tidak memperhatikan, aku sedang didetensi. Meski aku lupa karena kesalahan apa. Dan Madam Pinch yang baik hati tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar sebelum jam makan malam."

Hermione tidak bisa menunggu sampai malam. Mereka harus ke tempat itu sore ini juga.

"Oh, aku tahu cara cepat meninggalkan detensi ini."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak yakin.

Hermione mengeluarkan dua buah coklat berbungkus keemasan dari kantungnya. Dia memberikan satu kepada Draco, dan memakan jatahnya sendiri.

"Wow, coklat ini enak sekali!" katanya keras-keras. "Benar, kan, Draco?"

Draco mulai mengerti. Ia membuka bungkus, dan memasukkan coklatnya ke mulut.

"Yeah, manis sekali seperti senyummu, Hermione!"

Hermione memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Draco agak berlebihan memang, tapi entah kenapa dia menyukainya.

Pemuda itu memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan, membuat Hermione meleleh seperti coklat di mulutnya.

Seperti sudah diduga, Madam Pince mendatangi mereka dengan kesal. "Makan di perpustakaan! KELUAR!" katanya berang.

Draco dan Hermione berlari keluar sambil tertawa, diiringi tatapan heran pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain. Belum pernah Hermione merasa sesenang ini karena diusir dari perpustakaan.

Tawanya semakin keras saat melihat gigi putih Draco belepotan coklat. Dari tawa Draco juga dia sadar, kalau keadaannya tak jauh berbeda.

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang sempurna.

Matahari bersinar cerah, udara begitu hangat, dan Pangerannya ada di sampingnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kebersamaan dan 'tawa-gigi-penuh-coklat' mereka berdua.

Hermione bahkan mengusir jauh-jauh ucapan Pansy dari kepalanya.

'_Kau pikir kau hebat, Darah Lumpur? Begitu ingatannya kembali, Draco pasti membencimu lagi!'_

.

.

-:-:-:-

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thx 4 reading!**

**So? Ripiu...Ripiu^.^**

**Sangat butuh saran kalian, Readers... but pleaseeee be gentle and no flame yah (I'm a very sensitive girl)**

**Okay? ^_^v**

**I will continue this story, as long as you care about it, as long as you leave your reviews...^^**

**Truth, Cry, and Lie; Letto**

**Draco's note; Remember Me This Way by Jordin Hill**

**Pinch (English); cubit**

**Pesky (English); sial, menjengkelkan**


	4. Chapter 4 Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer: (Still) Not mine:(**

**A/N: Maaf Readers, menunggu lama… :( Trims banyak untuk Reviewers chapter sebelumnya:D**

**Trims juga buat Resha Aizen atas saran-kritiknya (Balik ke ff dunk, Sist:D)**

**Setting Tahun Keenam, ada flasback dari chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 4 Forget Me Not

"… _Forget me not, I ask of you_

_Wherever your lifes takes you to_

_And if we never meet again_

_Think of me every now and then…"_

-:-:-:-

Ketika cinta menyapa, alam seolah bersorak merayakannya. Mengirim semilir angin yang lirih bagai denting harpa, menyajikan lukisan langit biru yang sempurna.

Awan laksana kapas lembut yang menggoda siapapun untuk menyentuhnya, dan gemerisik dedaunan seakan berbisik nama orang yang dicinta.

Ah, cinta bisa menjadikan segalanya terasa indah…

Walau mungkin bahagia itu hanya sejenak, meski badai menanti di ujung awan, tapi kenangannya tetap bertahan, selamanya…

-:-:-:-

Hermione dan Draco berjalan bersama keluar pintu depan kayu ek dan menuruni undakan batu, disambut oleh hangatnya udara bulan Mei yang bersahabat.

Draco mengacuhkan angin yang bermain-main nakal dengan rambutnya, membiarkannya sedikit berantakan. Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya sehingga burung-burung kenari kecil bermunculan dan terbang dengan riang, menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Draco ikut mengayunkan tongkat, menyihir beberapa burung berwarna hijau yang terbang mendekati burung-burung kuning Hermione. Lucu sekali melihatnya, karena hewan-hewan kecil itu terbang berpasangan, seolah sedang berdansa.

Pemuda berdarah murni itu tersenyum senang, lalu melihat ke arah Hermione yang mengerutkan dahi, heran darimana Draco belajar mantra itu.

"_Well_, aku bukan cuma tampan, Hermione. Tapi juga pintar," Draco menyeringai puas.

Hermione memutar bola mata coklatnya, mencoba menunjukkan rasa jengkel. Draco hanya terkekeh.

"Aku belajar beberapa mantra dari buku, sekali kupraktekkan langsung berhasil. Ternyata mudah sekali," Draco tersenyum lebar.

Hermione tak pernah menyangsikan kecerdasan pemuda itu. Draco Malfoy memang pandai dan hanya Hermione satu-satunya yang mampu mengalahkan perolehan nilainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?" Draco bertanya penasaran.

Hermione menyunggingkan senyuman misterius, "Rahasia," katanya singkat.

Mereka menyeberangi padang rumput yang ramai oleh murid-murid lain. Kebanyakan hanya tidur-tiduran santai di hamparan rumput yang hijau, mengobrol dan menikmati cerahnya cuaca saat ini. Beberapa orang menyapa Draco dan Hermione, namun ada juga yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

Kali ini Hermione tidak repot-repot merasa malu atau risih. Dia menautkan jari jemarinya dengan jari jemari Draco dan berjalan penuh percaya diri. Sejenak pemuda itu tampak kaget, tapi dia cepat menguasai diri dan tersenyum pengertian.

Langkah Draco berhenti ketika mereka mulai mendekati jalan menuju Hutan Terlarang.

"Ini-"

"Hutan Terlarang," jawab Hermione, "Kenapa, Draco? Takut?" godanya kemudian.

Draco hanya nyengir dan menggeleng pelan, "Tentu tidak. Aku penasaran pada Hutan ini sejak pertama melihatnya. Apa kita akan melihat centaurus?" katanya penuh harap.

"Um, semoga tidak," Hermione masih ngeri mengingat tahun kelimanya yang menegangkan karena bertemu sepasukan centaurus yang marah. "Siapkan tongkat, untuk jaga-jaga."

Draco mengangguk serius, memegang tongkatnya erat-erat.

Mereka kini berada di jalan setapak yang pepohonan di kanan kirinya belum terlampau rapat. Hermione berjalan di depan, memegang tongkatnya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menyibak semak yang menghalangi jalan.

"Er... Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah, Draco. Kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Boleh."

"Mungkin akan terdengar konyol."

"Percaya padaku Hermione, tidak ada yang lebih konyol dari cerita teman-temanku di Slytherin."

Hermione menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma pinus yang menenangkan.

"Di sebuah taman, ada bunga Mawar yang begitu indah, tumbuh begitu angkuh karena dialah primadona di tempat itu. Suatu hari, tumbuh juga Ilalang liar. Mawar begitu membenci rumput liar tersebut, selalu mencela saat melihatnya," Gadis kelahiran Muggle itu berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tetap terdengar stabil meski kenangan buruk bersama Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

'_Aww, kau galak sekali.'_

'_Urusan kita belum selesai, Granger. Kau sudah menertawakanku tadi pagi. Beraninya kau golongan rendah-'_

'_Aku belum selesai__ bicara, __Darah Lumpur!'_

"Ilalang yang semula kagum pada keindahannya, jadi berbalik membenci Mawar karena sikapnya. Dunia mereka terlalu berbeda... Tapi Ilalang liar masih berharap, masih bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah mereka bisa bersama?"

Karena sejak dulu, saat pertama kali melihat sosok Draco Malfoy, sebetulnya Hermione sudah menyukai pewaris Malfoy Manor itu.

Tanggal 1 September enam tahun lalu, ketika dia menunggu kereta berangkat, Hermione memutuskan untuk berkeliling ke kompartemen lain. Di salah satu kompartemen itulah ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk sendiri, melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah buku besar yang terbuka. Tak perlu melihat sampul depannya, Hermione tahu itu adalah buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_. Ia hapal seluruh isinya. Mungkin dari seluruh anak kelas satu tahun ini, hanya Hermione dan Si Pirang itu yang repot-repot membaca buku yang tebalnya lebih dari seribu halaman tersebut, bahkan sebelum sekolah dimulai.

Hermione membuka mulut, bersiap untuk menyapa, tapi kemudian kereta mulai bergerak, menandakan keberangkatan mereka.

"Hei, Draco!" suara seseorang di belakang Hermione mengagetkan dia dan anak laki-laki itu. Si pirang, Draco, mendongak ke arah teman-temannya yang masuk ke komparteman. Teman-teman Draco tidak mempedulikan Hermione yang berdiri di sebelah pintu, melangkah angkuh begitu saja.

Sebelum pintu mengayun tertutup, pandangan Hermione dan Draco bertemu. Sepasang manik coklat madu dan sepasang manik abu-abu saling berucap 'Hai' tanpa kata apapun dari mulut mereka.

Sayang pertemuan pertama kali seolah tidak berarti, karena yang terjadi selanjutnya diantara mereka hanya pertengkaran dan saling memaki.

Tapi tetap saja, jauh di dasar hati, masih ada kerinduan Hermione pada anak laki-laki pirang yang tampak tenang menatap keluar jendela, tanpa ekspresi sombong atau berpuas diri pada wajahnya. Hermione sampai hari ini masih bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilihatnya di luar jendela?

"Draco? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione pelan, kembali ke masa kini.

Draco tidak langsung menanggapi, sedang larut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Mata teduh Draco kemudian menatap belakang kepala Hermione, berharap gadis itu berbalik balas memandangnya, "Mungkin Mawar hanya cemburu pada Ilalang, bukan membencinya. Ilalang kuat dan tabah, tetap tumbuh meski keadaan cuaca tak menentu. Dia bisa berbaur dengan tumbuhan lain. Sementara Mawar, meski indah, tapi orang bisa terluka karena durinya. Dia juga tidak bisa tumbuh bebas, tidak tahan angin terlalu kencang atau hujan terlalu lebat. Harus puas disimpan dalam vas, untuk kemudian menanti kelopaknya berguguran satu persatu. Jadi ya, Mawar hanya cemburu pada Ilalang, tidak membencinya. Bahkan, mugkin Mawar diam-diam menyukai Ilalang, tapi terlalu takut dan gengsi mengungkapkannya."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu."

Suara burung pipit terdengar dari batang-batang pohon di atas mereka, seakan mengucap selamat datang pada kedua murid Hogwarts itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang hubungan kita sebelum kau hilang ingatan," Hermione berusaha menenangkan diri, lega karena posisinya yang di depan tidak memungkinkan Draco melihat ekspresi gugupnya.

'Bagaimana reaksi Draco jika tahu kalau sebelum kejadian di dekat perpustakaan itu kami adalah musuh bebuyutan?'

"Bahwa sebenarnya kita tidak pernah pacaran?'"

"Er… Ya," jawab Hermione sedikit terkejut.

"Kita seperti Mawar dan Ilalang, atau lebih tepatnya seperti tikus dan kucing, selalu bertengkar dan jadi musuh bebuyutan?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih pada teman-temanku di Slytherin. Mereka tak hentinya membicarakan hal itu sejak aku kembali ke Hogwarts."

Hermione ngeri membayangkan perkataan mereka, yang tentunya menjelek-jelekkan dirinya.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya sedikit pun. Aku tetap yakin kau itu pacarku, Hermione. Sampai semalam, aku mendapatkan bukti terpercaya yang meyakinkanku. Jangankan sepasang kekasih, berteman pun hal sangat tidak mungkin bagi kita."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan saat dia tengah gugup atau berpikir keras. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Draco Malfoy saat ini. Sehari tidak saling bicara, dan sekarang kepribadiannya lebih misterius dari sebelumnya.

"Bukti apa?"

Bukti apa yang ia lihat sehingga sikapnya kini berubah? Tatapan Draco tidak seberbinar dulu. Matanya tampak lebih tua, seolah menanggung beban. Ucapannya terkesan lebih hati-hati meski masih diusahakan ceria. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk menyimpulkan, bahwa Draco masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

Draco tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum misterius, "Rahasia," katanya meniru Hermione.

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Draco tahu maksud Hermione yang sesungguhnya, mengerti bahwa gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan tentang status darah mereka yang berbeda, juga pertengkaran mereka karenanya.

Darah-murni dan Darah-lumpur.

Masyarakat Sihir seolah dibagi berdasarkan kasta, dan Darah-murni adalah kalangan terhormat yang lebih tinggi kedudukannya dibanding para penyihir kelahiran Muggle.

Pemahaman keliru. Pemahamannya dulu.

Andai dia bisa menjelaskan pada Hermione semua hal yang akhirnya ia ketahui; tentang dirinya yang dulu, sekarang, dan di masa depan, mungkin beban di pundaknya tidak akan seberat sekarang.

Tapi belum waktunya Prefek Gryffindor itu mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Sementara ia membiarkan Hermione dalam gelap untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Atau untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kemungkinan ditinggalkan?

'Aku ada dalam mimpi indah, Hermione. Mengingatmu sebagai pacarku, tidak mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain tentang begitu kacaunya hubungan kita. Tapi bukti yang kutemukan semalam bagai siraman air dingin yang membangunkanku dari tidur lelap.'

Setelah berhari-hari menyangkal, Draco akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui pernyataan teman-temannya selama ini.

Bahwa Hermione Granger tidak akan pernah jadi pacarnya.

Jika Hermione tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, hal mengerikan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dan akan ia lakukan, Draco yakin gadis itu tidak akan sudi bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Draco Malfoy adalah monster, yang bisa menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlebih orang yang paling dicintainya.

Ia ingin menjauh dari Hermione, menyelamatkan gadis itu dari keterpaksaan bersamanya, juga dari monster tidur yang ada dalam dirinya, tapi Hermione kini justru mendekatkan diri. Draco tidak bisa mengacuhkannya, karena sebagian hatinya masih mengharap gadis itu membalas perasaannya.

'Aku begitu sering membuat gadis sebaik Hermione terluka, dan sampai saat ini pun aku tidak bisa benar-benar melepasnya. Ah, maafkan aku, Hermione… Aku terlalu egois.'

Draco tersenyum sedih, berdoa agar suatu saat Hermione bisa menerima masa lalunya yang kelam dan masa depannya yang singkat.

'Yeah, andai bisa semudah itu.'

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, atas semua kesalahanku yang dulu. Semua perkataan kasar yang pernah terucap, semua hinaan, dan semua pertengkaran kita. Aku memang tidak mengingat semuanya, tapi lain denganmu, Hermione. Pasti rasa sakit hati itu masih ada," Draco berkata tiba-tiba, masih berjalan di belakang Hermione, menerobos rumput dan semak.

Jika ia bisa membawa alat perekam Muggle, mungkin saat ini Hermione sudah menggunakannya untuk merekam pernyataan maaf Draco. Untuk kali kedua pemuda itu meminta maaf, tapi Hermione masih saja tak percaya dengan telinganya.

'Draco Malfoy baru saja meminta maaf? Lagi?'

Draco yang 'normal' mungkin lebih memilih menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai putus daripada mengucapkan kata maaf. Draco yang 'normal' bahkan mungkin lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada mengakui Hermione 'Darah Lumpur' Granger sebagai pacarnya!

Draco berubah, dan Hermione sadar bahwa dirinya pun jadi orang yang berbeda. Hermione tidak mau mengingat hari-hari kelamnya dahulu bersama pemuda itu, juga tidak mau lagi membayangkan hari ke depan jika ingatan Draco kembali.

Dia mencoba menghargai hari ini, ketika Draco yang baik ada di sampingnya, karena ia tidak tahu apakah masa-masa ini berlangsung lama atau tidak.

Hermione berusaha menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, berharap keadaan tak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Draco," kata Hermione lirih.

"Trims," balas Draco, "karena telah bersabar selama ini."

"Sama-sama. A-aku senang karena sekarang kau sudah jauh lebih baik, Draco."

"Apa kau merindukan Draco Malfoy yang dulu, Hermione?"

"Aku-"

"Bagaimana kalau dia kembali? Apa kau masih mau bersabar? Apa kau masih mau menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan Draco sama dengan yang ditanyakan Hermione selama ini pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertanyaan yang belum ada jawabannya.

'Apa aku ingin Draco kembali seperti semula? Apa yang akan terjadi saat ingatan pemuda itu kembali? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kami nantinya?'

Saat ini, seperti ada dua Draco Malfoy yang berjalan bersamanya. Draco bermata teduh dan baik di belakangnya, berusaha melewati semak-semak, sementara Draco yang kedua melangkah ringan di depannya, tersenyum mengejek dan ekspresinya penuh rasa jijik, seolah Hermione adalah kotoran membandel yang sulit dihilangkan.

'Yeah, bagaimana kalau aku kembali, eh, Granger? Rindu padaku? Rindu panggilan Darah Lumpur? Bodoh jika kau mengira aku benar-benar akan suka padamu!'

Hermione tidak menjawab kedua Draco tersebut, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gusar hingga Draco Malfoy Imajiasi di depannya menghilang. Berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan, dia berkata ceria, "Kita sudah sampai!"

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa sekarang mereka ada di kedalaman Hutan Terlarang.

Tempat tersebut berupa lahan kosong yang ditumbuhi beragam tanaman liar berwarna-warni, dikelilingi pepohonan sebagai pembatas antara tempat tersebut dengan bagian Hutan yang lain. Tidak seperti bagian hutan lain yang hanya dipenuhi semak belukar, di tempat ini keadaannya sangat berkebalikan. Cantik dan menentramkan. Sinar matahari bebas masuk, tidak terhalang pepohonan pinus yang tinggi menjulang. Draco dan Hermione bisa melihat langit di atasnya dengan sangat jelas. Biru cerah, sedikit awan putih tampak terbang ringan tertiup angin.

Hamparan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru mendominasi permukaan tanahnya, selain itu ada juga bunga-bunga kuning _Daffodil_ yang mekar sempurna, seolah memamerkan keindahan kelopaknya. Rumpun _Daisy_ putih terlihat tumbuh anggun tak jauh dari semak _honeysuckle_ yang menyebarkan wangi khas.

Draco tidak mengenali aneka bunga lainnya, terlampau banyak jenis dan warna; merah, ungu, biru, dan orange, semuanya warna-warna cerah musim semi yang ceria.

Begitu bermandikan cahaya, udaranya pun dipenuhi semerbak bunga. Surga kecil bagi orang yang berniat untuk menenangkan diri dan bersantai dari dunia nyata.

Seolah aneka flora belum cukup memanjakan mata, Draco dan Hermione bisa melihat Danau Hitam dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Luas dan berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari, Danau Hitam tidak semisterius atau 'segelap' biasanya.

"Ini-"

"Indah, kan? Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja saat mencari Crookshanks yang kabur ke tempai ini. Kucing lucu yang nakal."

"Wow," kata Draco pelan, takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

_"The forest hides many secrets,"_ kata Hermione pelan, bersama Draco dia duduk di batu besar yang ada di sana. Hermione melihat Draco menutup mata dan tersenyum, seolah sedang merekam keindahan tempat ini dalam ingatannya.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Mau dengar cerita lagi?"

"Tentang bunga?"

"_Well_, yeah. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Draco cuma tertawa, "Aku cuma membayangkan ekspresi teman-temanku di Slytherin jika mereka tahu aku membicarakan tentang bunga bersamamu."

Hermione tersenyum kecil, membayangkan hal yang sama, "Mereka bisa _shock_."

"Mungkin mereka akan mengusirku lagi."

Senyum Hermione memudar saat mendengarnya, "Maaf soal itu. Kau diusir gara-gara aku."

"Bukan salahmu, Hermione." Draco berusaha menenangkan, tapi Hermione seperti tidak mendengarnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih, ia memetik sebuah bunga biru kecil, jenis bunga yang tumbuh mendominasi tempat itu hingga tanahnya serupa karpet biru tebal saking padatnya dengan tumbuhan pendek ini.

Draco memutar otak, tidak ingin melihat raut sedih Hermione, "Hey, kau tahu apa nama bunga-bunga kecil biru itu?" tanyanya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa bersalah Hermione. "Mungil sekali."

Berhasil, Hermione tersenyum lembut dan memindahkan bunga di tangannya ke tangan Draco dengan hati-hati, seolah bunga indah itu benda yang sangat berharga.

"_Myosotis scorpioides_."

"Sori?"

"_Myosotis scorpioides._ Tapi lebih dikenal dengan nama _Forget Me Not_."

'Bunga yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, bunga yang menjadi alasan aku membawamu ke sini.'

"_Forget Me Not_? Nama yang, um, unik untuk sebuah bunga," kata Draco mengamati bunga di telapak tangannya dengan penuh minat. Bunga yang cantik, berdiameter sekitar 1 cm, dengan 5 buah mahkota biru dan warna kuning di tengahnya.

"Yeah, unik sekali. Aku pernah membaca sebuah legenda yang membuatnya dinamakan _Forget Me Not_."

"_Well_, ceritakan, Mione." Draco tersenyum antusias, mirip anak kecil yang menanti cerita sebelum tidur dari orangtuanya.

Hati Hermione terasa hangat saat mendengar Draco menyebutnya 'Mione' lagi, juga karena ekspresi Draco yang _innocent_. Dengan suara sedikit tercekat karena rasa haru yang tiba-tiba datang, Hermione mulai bercerita.

"Saat Tuhan menciptakan seluruh bunga di dunia, Dia memberikan nama pada masing-masing bunga tersebut. Nama-nama indah yang membuat aneka bunga itu senang dan bangga. Bunga kecil biru ini juga tak ketinggalan mendapatkan nama, Tuhan tidak melupakannya. Bunga kecil begitu senang dan bersyukur, ia terlalu larut dalam perasaannya sendiri hingga melupakan nama yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya."

Hermione pikir perasaan bunga itu kurang lebih sama seperti Draco, tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri, bahkan Draco mungkin lebih bingung saat itu, karena berada di tempat dan keadaan yang tidak dikenal.

'_Tidak. Saya tidak ingat, Mam.'_

'_Ya__..__. Dan__-eh.__. __Se-sejujurnya sa-saya __juga tidak ingat siapa Anda.'_

'_Ya, maaf. Entah kenapa saya bisa melupakannya dan... Er... Tadi Anda memanggil saya Malfoy? Apa itu nama saya, Mam?'_

Hermione menggeleng pelan, menepis kenangan beberapa hari lalu, kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bunga kecil merasa takut, malu dan sangat menyesal atas kealpaannya. Disaksikan bunga-bunga lain, bunga ini menghampiri Tuhan dengan gemetar dan berkata sangat lirih, 'Tuhanku Yang Terkasih… A-aku melupakan nama yang Tuhan pilihkan untukku,' Bunga kecil menunduk dalam, siap mendapatkan hukuman. Bagaimanapun hal ini terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri, ia harus menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Tapi tidak seperti dugaannya, Tuhan sama sekali tidak marah. Dia memaafkan kesalahannya dan memandang bunga kecil itu sambil tersenyum ramah, berkata, '_Forget me not_.' (Jangan lupakan aku)."

Hermione tersenyum, teringat Draco yang tetap mengingat nama Hermione meski melupakan namanya sendiri.

'_Anda bercanda, Mam, um... Maksud saya Madam Pomfrey? Bagaimana mungkin saya melupakan dia...'_

'_Dia Hermione Jean Granger...pacar saya.'_

"Jangan lupakan aku?" kata Draco membuyarkan lamunan.

"Yeah, jangan lupakan aku. Meskipun bunga kecil melupakan namanya sendiri, tapi dia tetap harus mengingat Tuhan. Mengingat betapa Pengasih dan Penyayangnya Sang Pencipta."

Angin membelai lembut rambut Hermione, dinginnya udara menandakan bahwa petang akan segera tiba.

"Makna yang dalam dari sebuah nama," Draco menyimpulkan pelan, menyadari bahwa cerita tentang bunga _Forget Me Not_ mirip dengan kisahnya saat ini, melupakan jati diri, tapi mengingat nama lain yang paling berarti.

Hermione mengangguk, memandang mata abu-abu Draco dengan mata coklat madunya yang penuh kesungguhan, "A-Aku mau kau berjanji, Draco… Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, ingatanmu kembali ataupun tidak, kau… Kau akan tetap mengingatku, mengingat hari ini."

'_Please_, jangan pernah melupakan aku.'

Draco menggeleng pelan, menghindari tatapan Hermione, "Aku tidak akan berjanji."

"A-apa?" suara Hermione tercekat, berharap ia salah mendengar pernyataan Draco tadi.

"Aku tidak akan dan tidak bisa berjanji-"

"Kenapa, Dra-"

"Tapi aku akan bersumpah," Diraihnya tangan Hermione dengan lembut, "Sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

'_I'll forget the world that I knew__, __but I swear I won't forget you…'_

"Kau juga harus bersumpah, Hermione… Untuk tidak melupakan diriku yang sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap mengingat aku yang mengenggam tanganmu hari ini."

Hermione menatap bingung, tapi mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku bersumpah, Draco."

'Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu, tidak akan melupakan hari ini.'

"Percaya padaku, Hermione?" Draco menyodorkan kelingkingnya, Hermione menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"_I love you, Draco Malfoy,"_ bisik Hermione begitu lirih. Draco menggenggam tangannya lagi, memandang Hermione dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Sedih? Bingung? Senang?

Di atas mereka langit sudah tampak begitu jingga, Bola Api Raksasa perlahan bergeser ke ufuk barat, untuk kemudian menghilang, seolah tertelan oleh Danau Hitam

Draco mendekatkan diri, begitu dekat sampai Hermione bisa merasakan panas nafas pemuda itu di kulitnya. Hermione menutup mata, menanti…

Tapi ternyata tidak ada sensasi apapun di bibirnya, justru telinganya yang terasa geli saat Draco berbisik pelan, "Terima kasih."

Hermione membuka mata, disambut senyum hangat Draco.

'Terima kasih? Bukan _I love you too? What?_ Seharusnya saat ini Draco juga menyatakan cinta, lalu kami… kami… saat matahari tenggelam…'

"Sudah mulai malam, Hermione. Ayo kita kembali ke kastil," Draco sudah berdiri dan memegang tongkatnya, "Lumos."

Hermione cepat-cepat berdiri, bersyukur pada suasana minim cahaya yang menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, "Lumos."

Suasana kikuk dan terasa aneh. Hermione dengan canggung mengkuti Draco yang kini memimpin jalan pulang.

Hermione ingin berteriak dan berlari, menyembunyikan wajahnya, atau berharap jadi transparan. Wajahnya terasa panas karena malu! Draco Malfoy Sang Pangeran Slytherin cuma bilang 'Terima Kasih' sebagai respon dari ucapan cintanya yang sepenuh hati!

"Keterlaluan," gerutu Hermione sambil menendang batu di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Mereka keluar area Hutan untuk menuju pintu depan kastil, dan kemudian masuk ke Aula Depan. Tampaknya murid-murid lain sudah bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Hermione, ada yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu," Draco merogoh kantung jubahnya.

"Sunggguh?" katanya penuh harap.

"Ya, ini," Draco mengeluarkan _Remembrall_ yang berpendar merah di genggamannya.

"Oh," Hermione sedikit kecewa, meraih Remembrall itu dari tangan Draco. Saat menyentuh tangannya, bola kecil kristal itu kembali ke warna aslinya yang bening, tanda bahwa ia tidak melupakan apapun.

"Neville memberikannya padaku, tapi lebih baik kau saja yang menjaganya. Bola itu tidak pernah berhenti berpendar di tanganku."

"Uh, baiklah," Hermione mengantungi _Remembrall_ itu, teringat kembali saat tahun pertama mereka, Draco Malfoy mencuri benda ini dari tangan Neville. Sekarang keadaannya justru berbalik.

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu Aula Besar, tapi Draco tidak mengikuti.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus ke Asrama Slytherin sebentar. Keberatan jika kau ke Aula Besar sendiri, Hermione?"

'Tentu saja aku keberatan! Aku baru saja menyatakan cinta, tapi alih-alih menerima, kau malah acuh seolah aku baru membicarakan cuaca!' batin Hermione kesal, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang, "Okay. Tidak apa-apa, Draco."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, dan Draco…?"

"Hmm?"

"Panggil aku Mione."

"Tentu, Mione." Draco tersenyum sekilas, Hermione berbalik menuju Aula Besar, sementara Draco mulai berlari menuju Asrama Slytherin, tapi Hermione bisa mendengar Draco berkata keras, "Kau bisa memanggilku Dra Dra atau Co Co jika kau mau, Mione."

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

'Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau lebih membutuhkan _Remembrall_ itu, Mione. Ah, andai saja kau tahu…' pikir Draco, tidak merasakan lagi berat bola itu di kantungnya, berharap keputusan yang ia ambil adalah jalan yang terbaik.

Draco berlari menuju Asrama Slytherin. Langkah kakinya bergaung di koridor yang kosong, tampaknya seluruh penghuni Hogwarts sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar.

'Jauhi dia, Draco. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!'

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak peduli!" Draco berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, tidak mempedulikan suara-suara negatif yang berusaha menjauhkannya dari Hermione, mengacuhkan rasa panas terbakar di lengan kirinya.

'Kau akan menyesal.'

'Aku tahu.'

.

.

-:-:-:-

.

.

Hermione berjalan enggan ke Aula Besar yang telah ramai. Meja-meja panjang penuh berisi makanan, dan para murid tampak sibuk berceloteh sambil mengunyah makanan pembuka mereka.

Ginny melambai dari meja Gryffindor, bergeser sedikit untuk memberinya tempat.

"Ayam?" Ron menyodorkan paha ayam besar tepat di depan wajah Hermione.

"Ugh, tidak. Trims, Ron," tolak Hermione halus, Ron hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melahap ayamnya dengan rakus. Selera makan Hermione benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Kemana saja, Hermione?" tanya Harry, "Tidak biasanya terlambat makan malam."

"Um, perpustakaan…" jawab Hermione. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kan? Dia belum siap menjelaskan pertemuannya tadi pada siapapun.

"Benarkah? Ada yang melihatmu berjalan bersama-Ouch… Ginny?" Pandangan Harry tiba-tiba beralih ke arah Ginny. Tampaknya adik Ron itu baru saja menginjak kaki Harry untuk memperingatkan.

'Tidak sekarang,' kata Ginny tanpa suara, hanya mulutnya yang bergerak.

"Oh, okay." Harry tersenyum kecil, menyerah.

Hermione pura-pura tidak memperhatikan pasangan itu, mendongak ke meja guru yang tampak kosong, "Kemana para guru?"

"Rapat mendadak, entah membahas apa," kata Ginny mengedikkan bahu.

Hermione sama sekali tidak berniat makan. Ia cuma bermain dengan makanan di piringnya, sama seperti tadi pagi. Gadis itu menunduk melihat enggan ke arah kentang tumbuknya, merasa nyaman dengan suara obrolan teman-teman di sekitar yang sudah bersiap menyantap makanan penutup. Sedikit membantu mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian di Hutan Terlarang tadi.

Tapi kemudian celotehan seru terhenti, suasana mendadak senyap sama seperti saat Hermione dan Draco masuk ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Hermione mendongak penasaran, melihat berkeliling ke teman-temannya yang memandang ke arah yang sama.

Pintu Aula Besar yang semula tertutup kini terbuka lebar, dan sosok yang baru saja masuk adalah Sang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy tidak mengenakan seragam seperti yang lain, ia memakai jubah terbaiknya yang berwarna sehitam malam dengan hiasan perak di ujung lengannya, tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang pirang. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis. Pemuda itu berjalan tenang melintasi Aula Besar, mengacuhkan tatapan ratusan pasang mata lain dan memusatkan diri pada Hermione.

'Hal gila apalagi?' Hermione terpaku di tempatnya duduk, tidak bergerak sedikitpun seolah terhipnotis.

Draco berhenti di depannya, menatap matanya lekat-lekat, lalu pemuda itu berlutut.

Draco Malfoy berlutut di depan Hermione Granger.

Disaksikan seluruh murid Hogwarts yang seolah menahan nafas, menantikan tindakan Draco selanjutnya.

Pemuda berdarah murni itu membuka kotak kecil merah yang ia pegang, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan zamrud berkilauan, memantulkan cahaya lilin-lilin di atas mereka.

Hermione tercekat saat Draco tersenyum hangat, begitu menenteramkan dan membuat jantungnya berdegup tak keruan.

"_I really love you, Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"_

.

.

-:-:-:-

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ripiu? Ripiu? Ripiu? (Please be Gentle and No flame, yah… Peace^.^v)**

**#Forget Me Not (Song) by Lucie Silvas**

**#Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**Banyak dongeng yang konon jadi dasar penamaan bunga Forget Me Not, tapi aku pilih dongeng yang paling umum diantara yang lain:)**

**Profil Pic sementara kuset jadi gambar bunga kecil ini:)**


End file.
